Serena's Secret
by BrokenDragon
Summary: Serena's secret is discovered. I don't know if I should have rated it PG-13 or R. R&R *involvs cutting*
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon…you know the rest…  
AN: I was kinda' depressed when I wrote this. Plus I was kinda' stuck on Never Too Thin. WARNING: VERY disturbing subject this would have been rated R but I did not put as much cussing and graphic description as I would have.  
~*~*~*~*  
  
All I can hear is my breathing.   
  
All I can feel is the razor cutting into my skin over and over!  
  
I look up and smile.  
  
My mother and father are trying to pull open the car door…  
  
They cannot, I locked it.  
  
They found out my secret  
  
They found out about my cutting.  
  
My mother had sent me to the doctor because I was looking sick.  
  
The damn doctor wanted to do a full body check; she made me take off my clothes.   
  
She quickly looked over my body, I held my breath   
  
Please do not let her see them…Please do not let her see my cuts I begged.  
  
However, how could she have missed them? They were right in front of her face.  
I opened my eyes, she was writing something on her notebook. The look on her face said she did not see anything. But I knew.  
  
I knew she had seen them.  
  
I knew she had seen my precious cuts…  
  
~*~*~*~  
I started cutting myself after Darien dumped me…  
  
I was running and crying, and then I fell.  
  
When I sat up I saw that my arm was bleeding I could do nothing but stare, as the lovely red blood ran down my arm.  
  
At did not fell anything! No pain.  
  
I did feel the pain of the cut. But not the hurting in my heart, all my emotional pain was gone…and I loved it.  
  
It was like a weird drug! I had to have more!  
I had to keep hurting myself.  
  
I started cutting and burning myself…the truth is…it was fun!  
  
~*~*~*~   
  
I knew the doctor had seen the cuts, but she didn't act like she did.  
  
So, I had totally forgot about it.  
  
But when I came home…mother was on the couch, father had his Arm around her.  
  
"What's wrong?" I had asked.  
  
Mother looked up, her eyes were red with tears, and she started crying again.  
  
"Let me see your arms." My father demanded his voice strong, yet soft.  
  
I back away.  
  
"No…"  
  
"Serena show me your cuts!"   
  
He stood you, walked to me, grabbed my arms and pulled up my sleeves.  
  
I tried to pull away and run, but he was too strong.   
  
Anyway, it was too late…  
  
He saw them.  
  
He let me go, and a feel backwards.  
  
"Why are you butchering your self like this?!"  
  
"You wouldn't understand!" I yelled then I run to the garage, opened the car door, got in, and locked it.  
  
My eyes fell on the cigarette lighter, a grin creped across my face. I pushed it in and waited.  
  
I look out the window my mom and dad came up to it. Tried to open the door and failed, I just smiled.  
  
POP!  
  
I looked down at the lighter, which had popped back out, and I pull it out. It was red and burning with heat.   
  
I smiled more.  
I put the hot, red metal against my skin, and kissed.  
  
"Shit…!"  
  
That felt so good!  
  
I could smell my burning flesh, but I did not care.  
  
After a while, the lighter had cooled.   
  
I looked back at my parents; there face had a horrified look. I just smiled.  
  
I threw the lighter across the car.  
  
I reached down and felt under the car seat. I took out the pocketknife I knew that my father had dropped a few days ago. However, I always 'forgot.'  
  
I flipped it open and stared at it awhile.  
  
Its sliver blade shinning just waiting to be used.  
  
Well, it does not have to wait any longer.  
  
I put the blade to my skin.  
  
And I started to cut…  
  
~*~*~  
  
It has been a few days's since I went 'crazy.'  
  
My dad was the one who got me out of the car; he broke on of the windows, unlocked the door, and got me out.  
  
I am in rehab now. With some more cutters.  
  
That is what we call ourselves, cutters, even if it is not proper.  
  
Self-mutilator sounds so….evil.  
  
Oh well.  
  
~~*~*~*~*~  
  
I hope you like this story…I am so weird huh? Please review.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Serena's Secret Sequel- Smile

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon blah blah blah….  
  
Authors Notes: This is the sequel to Serena's Secret read that BEFORE you read this, thank you.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
They keep me in this room and watch me.  
  
They think I don't know what that big mirror is.  
  
I know they are behind there watching me.  
  
Studying me.  
  
Waiting for me to make one wrong move so they can put me in a crazy house.  
  
Not that I'm not in one right now.  
  
Sigh.  
  
I want to go home.  
  
They say this place is my home.   
  
It's called the Trouble Teens Home: Anorexic's, Bulimic's, Self-Mutilators, Suicidal's  
  
…Freaks…  
  
Anyway, They think they watch my every move…  
  
However, they miss a few.  
  
They let us go to the bathrooms alone, unlike they do the girls and boys with eating disorders, I have my small blade, which I snuck in when I first got to this damn forsaking place, I use it to make micro-cuts all over my body.  
  
It hurts like hell but that's what I want.  
  
I'm in the bathroom right now.  
  
The cuts are like fire.  
  
It feels so good!  
  
I smile.  
  
Now I'm satisfied.  
  
I walk out of the bathroom and I smile towards to window.  
  
I sit in my little chair and stare into it just smiling.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Everyday was the same damn thing.  
  
Today was a little different.  
  
My friends and family came by.  
  
They talk to me like I was ignorant.  
  
Oh well, I just smiled.  
  
Smiled.  
  
Smiled.  
  
"…I lost by a few seconds."   
  
Amara had just finish telling me about her race today.  
  
When she was done, I smiled.  
  
She shifted uncomfortably in the chair.  
  
I smiled.  
  
After a long silence, my mother started talking.   
  
One by one they talked about the days events.  
  
"Serena, What about you? What did you do today?" Lita asked.  
  
Everyone turned to look at me, and I smiled.  
  
"Well, I woke up this morning, ate the shit they call breakfast, went out side for an hour, went to lunch, came back in here and sat."  
  
I finish telling them, and smile.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Well," It was Ami "We need to go home and study. A test is tomorrow."  
  
"Yea. I have another race tomorrow and Michelle is having her painting judged tomorrow also, so we need our rest." Amara said standing from her chair.  
  
The all said their excuses and stood.  
  
I looked at them and smiled.  
  
"I'm sorry you guys have to leave, tell everyone I said Hi."  
  
We said our good-byes and they left.  
  
Good-riddance.  
  
Tomorrows another day.  
  
I sit back in my chair, look into the mirror…  
  
…And Smiled…  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
So…?  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
